


There are traces of blood in a fairy tale

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their <s>love</s> story. [AU, written way before Roxas' actual origins were explained]</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are traces of blood in a fairy tale

Larxene was the first one to meet Roxas — their encounter resulted in the woman fleeing back to headquarters, her face scarred and furious for the injury. This, of course, amused Axel muchly, which led to a fanciful little tussle and none other than Number I himself ripping them apart and sending Axel out to deal with the threat.

  
Being well-aware of Larxene’s capabilities, Axel expected to meet a mouse of a creature and be home in time for dinner. He did meet a mouse of a boy with hair a many different shades of blond and eyes so blue they were startling, but he was not home in time for dinner. In fact, it would be two days before he returned, dragging the boy with him, nearly as injured as he was. From that moment on they were friends.

  
Roxas, Axel quickly realized, was always staring off towards something past the horizon, something not even the visionaries of their Organization could conceive. Asking Roxas about it required beating him in a duel, and the boy still wouldn’t answer, even if Axel won fair and square. Axel later thought that sex was the key, only to be discouraged time and again by his friend’s silence.

  
Axel had his first taste of loneliness when Roxas left Organization XIII, and his first experience of heartache when they met again and nothing of them remained buried beneath those blue eyes. When they fought for the last time in a ring of fire, however, he knew someone that this was what completed them. In killing each other, they were whole.  



End file.
